White Silk Hakamas
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Kagome wants nothing more than Sesshomaru to lose those white pants of his…*Sesshomaru's pants must die! Challenge*


_**White Silk Hakamas**_

 _ **Lady Nefertiti**_

 _Summary: Kagome wants nothing more than Sesshomaru to lose those white pants of his…*Sesshomaru's pants must die! Challenge*_

 _A/N: I couldn't resist taking on this challenge lol….changes have been made on this fic so if its posted elsewhere on the web this is the_ _ **new and updated**_ _one. Anyway, this is also a part of my' sticky situations' list can be found on my profile page. Enjoy reading everyone! I don't own Inuyasha of course. ;)_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: On a Hunt_

 _ **-Western palace-**_

 _Footsteps…_

 _Running sounds…._

 _Loud screams…._

 _Weapons being pulled out and shone in the moonlight…_

 _Panicked voices…._

 _Tears…._

 _Worst case scenario thoughts…._

 _People running into each other not having the time to glare as to 'watch your step'_

 _ **(CRASH!)**_

 _Loud voices resounded the halls of the palace as people-Royal guards, maids, ladies-in-waiting, the police and even the Imperial guards-could see rushing about the palace. No one seemed to have time to stop and speak to each other either. What pray tell had happened in the palace this night? To cause such confusion and panic?_

 _ **"Your Highness!"**_

 _ **"Lady Kagome!"**_

 _ **"Your Majesty where are you!?"**_

 _And then there were always some who jumped to the most random conclusions and listened to the most ridiculous rumors…..none that seemed to be true or ever came out to be right._

 _ **(One of Kagome's retainers said as tears formed)**_ _"_ _GASP! She was Kidnapped. My poor lady! What will become of the western lands? And her?"_

 _ **(A palace maid said)**_ _"_ _NO WAY! WHAT?! She ran away? Why would she do that?!"_

 _ **(Another Palace maid)**_ _"_ _She was unhappy? How come she never showed it?"_

 _ **(One of the concubines)**_ _"_ _Feh. I am the mother of the crown prince. I should've been queen anyway. Where did this human-Miko or not-come from and steal his heart?"_

 _ **(Sango glaring at said concubine)**_ _"_ _Don't make me beat you with my boomerang you conniving bitch! How dare you say something like that! I'll skin you alive if you have those thoughts!" and waved her boomerang in a threatening manner._

 _'…_ _.'_

 _Well at least we knew that Sango took Kagome's side….._

 _ **(Imperial Guard trying to calm the situation)**_ _"_ _She has a habit of going off alone. Who could blame her? I guess she doesn't understand the danger now that she's a queen."_

 _ **(Inuyasha waving his sword in the air)**_ _"_ _What are you talkin' about! You don't know anything about Kags!"_ _ **(BONK!)**_

 _"_ _Call her Lady Kagome! Or Your Highness baka!" Sango said glaring at him waving her boomerang. Did he want to be beheaded by the guards for his rudeness?_

 _'…_ _.'_

 _ **(Shippo and Rin)**_ _"_ _WAHHH! Inuyasha where did mama go?! Does she hate us?"_

 _ **(Miroku in Wise Mode)**_ _"_ _Hmm it seems as if our lovely lady Kagome has….."_ _ **(BONK!)**_ _"Oww! I wasn't going to say anything perverted my love!" he said to Sango and rubbed his head looking at her with love in his eyes. What a weirdo._

 _'…_ _.'_

 _Sango's eyebrow twitched as she watched the drama unfolding. She sighed inwardly and walked off to find the next 'victim' to hit her lovely boomerang with…..oddly, she was the only one in a state of calm._

 _Seemed like Kagome was raising a lot of chaos in the palace….._

 _So where was she anyway?_

 ** _(With Kagome)_**

So she'd escaped her retainers-quite skillfully in fact-who were not doubt searching for her and creating a panic of sorts in the whole palace with guards on a mission to find her. She just didn't know how much trouble and panic she was creating….

It was annoying though just **how many** guards Sesshomaru had assigned to watch over her. It seemed like the whole of the royal guards in the palace. Maybe he just loved her or cared that she didn't get kidnapped. The Queen had gone missing. How exciting. Well at least she was finished dressing. The maids always did a nice job so she had gone missing in style…..

 _'…..' No comment on that one….._

Creeping around in the dark of the halls of the palace like a thief on a mission, Kagome didn't know where he was-but she'd find him, oh yes she would. She was his mate so she had every right to do this. She'd been at this for hours-the heavy dress wasn't helping her movement-and was about to give up when she saw his pretty silver hair and white hakamas headed towards their chambers.

 _'Heh-heh-heh, prepare to meet your doom mate.'_ She thought evilly following him at a distance. She had masked her scent so no one would catch her. Hmm…could he though? Maybe he'd 'attack' her when she got too close? It was embarrassing sometimes when he got 'physical' _Anyway,_

His expression showed he was troubled. Could he perhaps not find her? GASP! Had she really worried him? Or did he have words with Inuyasha again? Maybe he'd given out death threats this time for Inuyasha to stay away from her- or that's what she heard from Sango. She didn't know why he just didn't throw Inuyasha out, and problem solved.

She didn't know what this would solve (or why she was doing this) bored maybe? Or really what put her up to this…it just needed to be done, no matter how. It was childish behavior but it was frustrating when sometimes he just he just didn't listen to her! Call it revenge. These were the last pair of clean white pants, the rest were being washed or mended and the new ones were still being sewn and would be coming much later. Luck was on her side this time!

 _What pray tell was Kagome planning?_

Sometimes he needed a change. The pants weren't a uniform. She told him that she wanted to see him in black hakamas/pants sometimes. It would look good with his hair. He definitely would **NOT** be wearing the same pants in the party/gala they were going to next week in the eastern lands. She'd make sure of that one.

She needed a distraction. What to do to get his mind off of….or rather have him willingly take his pants off? Hmm…ah-ha! He opened the large doors to their chambers when Kagome unmasked her scent and ran up to him. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Were you looking for me perhaps? I was and for a long time too. Where were you?" Kagome said innocently looking up at him with her big blue eyes that made him go soft even if he was angry with her, not that he'd tell anyone or even her that.

"Hnnn…Kagome do you have any idea…." he started looking relieved (and that he was the one that found her) and was about to do something when Kagome smiled brilliantly and pulled him inside the room, him (Poor Sesshomaru) never guessing she was on a mission….to kill his beloved pants.

 _Shredded and Torn, Smoldered into oblivion. Anything sounded good. Dangerous mate much?_

So she started with the normal routine, getting ready for bed and talking. "How was your day? Did you get a lot of work accomplished? Have a daily fight/spar with Inuyasha threatening to kill him? and she said how happy she was about the gala next week" (because the princess of the east was her dear friend) and she hadn't seen her in a long time.

She almost cheered when she saw him undress and take those bloody pants off. This was almost too easy. She got into bed first, eyeing the pants as he followed suit. She got on top of him and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he pressed her down onto him as she rode him. He missed her the entire day, so caught up and busy with work…not even one glimpse of her during the day. Sometimes he couldn't stand to be away from her for a day. "Mmm Sesshomaru miss me that much did you?" Kagome said moaning almost forgetting about those damn pants.

He turned her around so she was on her back and got on top of her. "Hn." he said. Kagome knew that meant a yes. She grinned. "Tell this Sesshomaru why you didn't come to see him at all today?" he said punishing her by sliding a finger into her.

"I…ahh…move your finger dammit!...it's just that I was busy? And you didn't seem to be in the mood for your daily **'over the desk sex** ' " Kagome said almost gasping when he pulled his finger out and looking at her with an 'I don't buy it' look. "Don't be mean…" Kagome pouted trying to pull him down.

"Dear if you want it then…" Sesshomaru started. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms saying that Sango and her made plans to do things and she was caught up in them. Which wasn't a lie…..He was a demon so he could tell she was telling the truth. He _had to_ buy it really because Kagome glared up at him, threatening that he'd never get to 'do this' with her again.

He knew her threats were in useless because when she was in the mood she found him, still they sounded sexy when they were coming from her mouth. He positioned himself and Kagome sighed as he entered her…Kagome saying he wasn't going fast enough.

 _So really who wore the pants in this relationship? So to speak?_

He rolled off of her and Kagome got up saying she'd be right back; she had to go to the bathroom. She limped away and his back was turned to her and she grabbed his pants going out the door towards the hotspring where an accomplice was waiting, ready for action. Who pray tell was this partner in crime?

 _Minutes later…..(and Sesshomaru wondering where Kagome had run off to this time)_

 _ **A Scream….**_

"Kagome?!" Sesshomaru said getting up suddenly hearing her loud shriek. He went towards the doors when Kagome walked back into the room looking fine. 'She's okay' he thought relaxing. Then he saw what was in her hands.

"Sesshomaru? Did you throw those pants out the door towards our hot springs? They kind of like burned and are on fire? Our hot spring burns clothes? So we should never bathe in our clothes? " Kagome said holding them up with a shocked look. She could see Sesshomaru's face through the pants trying not to burst out into laughter.

 **'VICTORY!'** She screamed inwardly wanting to do a dance.

He took them from her hands hurriedly and said, "Give them to me….Do you want your hands to burn mate?" then he dropped them to the ground himself almost sighing as he saw his pants burning into nothingness in front of him and were gone in seconds with a 'poof'.

Great. Just great. The new ones and the washed ones wouldn't be done for a while.

"You know you could always wear the black silk ones that are always hanging in the wardrobe." Kagome said with an innocent look and shrugging like it was no big deal and she had no idea what had transpired (happened) just now. She looked at the ground and laughed inwardly. Finally she had done something Sesshomaru would never guess! Or say it was ever her fault! She should do these things more often.

'…..'

All the while Sesshomaru never knew that Kagome had grabbed his pants taking them towards the hotsprings. The accomplice waiting outside was the fire neko burning the pants and tearing them (Sango not understanding why Kagome wanted to at first) Kagome bringing them back inside like she didn't know what happened.

So Sango knew what was going on at the moment and where Kagome was. So she was another one of Kagome's partner in crime?-thus her calm look as to why everyone was creating a ruckus in the palace? One would never know….

 ** _-Outside- (the palace grounds)_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

"Oww that was my foot you baka!"A rookie soldier said glaring at another poor soldier. Apparently the young rookies/trainees had also appeared on the scene to watch the chaos unfold. Nothing interesting went on here except training anyway. So it was a big deal when the lady of the lands disappeared. Where could she have gone?

 _"Your Highness!"_

 _"Lady Kagome!"_

 _"Your Majesty where are you!?"_

 **(Kagome's retainer)** "Did you find her?!"

 **(Palace Maid)** "No. How come Sesshomaru-sama hasn't shown up or been notified yet?"

 **(Royal Guard)** "It's like she just vanished!"

 **(Imperial Guard)** "Should we look outside the capital? Maybe she left the palace?"

 **(Kagome's Palace Eunuch)** "And then how come no one noticed her leaving?"

 _ **(Concubine from earlier)**_ "Keh. Hopefully they never find her. She should just stay lost."

 _ **(Sango)**_ I heard that you wench! Stay there! I'll knock some sense into you!" and marched over to the oblivious concubine who didn't know the danger she was in.

 _ **(Inuyasha: speaking to the concubine)**_ _ **GULP!**_ "Sango means it! Run for your life!" Inuyasha said in a panicked 'high-strung girly voice' and took off before Sango hurt him instead. Well that was awkward.

 _Seemed like Kagome was still missing to the rest….._

 _Never a dull day in the western lands…that much was for sure..._

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: And that's how you kill Sesshomaru's pants! lol…Please read and review! thanks!_


End file.
